


Three Words

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Minions, Q is kidnapped, james is not happy, ransom note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell a story that begins with a ransom note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

The short note scrolling across the computer screen was all they had. "We have Q." Those 3 short words have managed to make Bond into a pacing menace, hissing and swearing at people to work faster, to find him sooner. He needed a target, he needed a location and he needed Q safe with him.

Apparently they had grabbed him at the entrance to his building without anyone being the wiser. Which shouldn't have happened to begin with. There should be better protection on important assets. Bodyguards, private drivers and maybe a GPS transmitter in his shoulder. Actually a better idea would be that when Bond found him, he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. That should solve all their problems nicely.

Even as he paced around Q-Branch, he kept one of his ears out for the chatter of the minions and of R standing at the desk where Q usually was. It was weird to see someone else at that spot since he knew how peculiar Q was about his work station. As he was contemplating all these things, another ransom scrolled across the screen as everyone started furiously tracking the signal to where its origin point. It was another minute before R turns to M, "Sir, we have a location."

"Good," M says calmly from where he was standing. "Double-oh-seven, you have your orders. Take a med team and Double-oh-six with you."

With a vicious smirk, Bond made his way to the door muttering an “understood,” as he walks out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
